1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle used in a gas container, especially to a gas filling nozzle with safety function, for example capable of preventing the gas container from exploding in a high temperature environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Fire is a must have element in our lives, with fire, we can cook food, can be provided with lighting, and the fire can also be used for combustion operations such as forging, soldering and welding. As such, the fuel, e.g. gas, is often formed in a gaseous status and the gas has to be stored in a high-pressure-sustainable metal container, for example a gas tank or a canned gas for ensuring the operation safety.
The top of a conventional gas tank is installed with a rotary control valve for allowing the gas to filled and stored or outputted, in other words the control valve is a bidirectional valve when being in an opened status; however, the volume of the gas tank is relatively large thereby not easy to be carried around.
The top of a conventional canned gas is also installed with a control valve which is set to be closed in a normal status, and the filling operation is to utilize high pressure to enable the liquid gas to pass the control valve and be filled in a can body, thereby allowing the canned gas to be provided with an advantage of easy to be carried around. However, the canned gas is not installed with a filling nozzle, when the liquid gas inside the canned gas ran out, the canned gas would be thrown away thereby causing unnecessary wastes. As such, the applicant of the present invention has developed a gas container, for example the Taiwan Patent Application NO. 103108440 has disclosed a gas container having a filling nozzle, so the gas container is capable of being repeatedly refilled and storing high-pressure liquid gas and allowing a user to easily hold and carry around.
A conventional combustion tool having a gas container is installed with a filling nozzle, so when the liquid gas inside the gas container ran out, additional liquid gas can be filled and stored in the gas container through the filling nozzle.
However, when the gas container is subject to a high temperature environment, e.g. being placed in an incinerator or in a vehicle exposed under sunlight, when the temperature inside the vehicle is getting higher, the vaporization of the liquid gas is facilitated, and the pressure inside the gas container would be rapidly increased, so the gas container is very likely to explode.
As such, the skilled people in the art would additionally install a safety valve at a proper location of the gas container, e.g. the top of the gas container, so when the pressure inside the gas container is greater than the preset pressure of the safety valve, the safety valve is able to be immediately opened for discharging the high-pressure gaseous/liquid mixture inside the gas container to the exterior, thereby preventing the gas container from exploding.
However, the safety valve has to be additionally installed on the gas container, so the assembly process would be complicated, and if the area of the gas container is overly small, the safety valve is unable to be installed thereon; as such, how to design a filling nozzle with safety function shall be seriously conserved by the skilled people in the art.